


Just Them

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drunken Kissing, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: About how painfully easy it can be for them to get together.





	Just Them

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this month was 'Just Right' and the word count restriction was 100 words! 
> 
> A quick disclaimer that this was written at 2 am 😂

It was just a joke when it started. A drunken dare. A heated kiss and a giggled confession of eternal love, their friends raising their bottles around them.

It was just a slip when they tumbled into their first broom cupboard—shared their first rushed moment of privacy, fumbling, gasping, unthinking. It was a slip when they did it again, and again. 

It was just easy when they first talked.  _ Really _ talked. About the war, about their fears and expectations. So painfully easy they laughed through it.

It was just right to be just them. The way they'd always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
